This application is to obtain supplementary equipment funds which will enable continuation on our Program Project Grant AM 10202-11 entitled "Studies in Human Nutrition". The funds requested under this supplementary grant are exclusively for essential equipment. With one exception, this is equipment which has broken down and can no longer be repaired or which we anticipate will break down within the next year or, most certainly, before the termination of the Program Project Grant. The other piece of equipment, which is not a direct replacement, is essential to ensure the accuracy of our work in trace mineral analyses.